


...bribes the other into doing chores, getting out of the house…and taking a shower?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [10]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 15 - Who bribes the other into doing chores, getting out of the house…and taking a shower?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 5





	...bribes the other into doing chores, getting out of the house…and taking a shower?

Olivia twists her nose as Drake enters the room.

“What the… you stink!”

“Hey, you were the one who told me since I have been staying here for so long I should do some work around the place.”

“And what exactly did you do?”

“Inspected the stables and the horses.”

“Oh, that explains it.”

He gets closer to the chair she’s sitting on and bends down to give her a kiss and she recoils.

“God, no! Shower first.”

“Oh, come on. I don’t smell that bad.”

“Yes, you do. And you’re all sweaty.”

“You like me sweaty” he argues, trying again to give her a kiss in the cheek.

She stands up, putting her arms in front of her body to prevent him from getting closer. “Only when I’m the the reason for the sweat. Shower, now.”

“But I’m tired. I’ll just take a nap first.”

Olivia smile slyly. “If you go to the shower right now… I might just be convinced to join you.”

“Oh, really? That’s interesting…”

“Uh-hum… But you have to go first.”

Drake shakes his head. He shouldn’t be falling for Olivia’s sex bribes, but then again, he was only a man, and a week one when it came to the Nevrakis duchess. “All right, your grace. I’ll be waiting.”

He sneaks past her into the bathroom, but just as he approaches her he quickly grabs her by the waist and gives her a kiss, laughing when she pushes him away in disgust.

He’s still laughing when he hears her complain. “Gross.”


End file.
